marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Neena Thurman (Earth-616)
Samantha Wu, Tamara Winter, Elena Vladescu, Jessica Marie Costello, Luisa Mendoza, Beatrice, Christina Elizabeth Alioso, Priscilla Sutherland, Hope Eldridge, Olivia Blomquist | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , Cable's, Wisdom's, and Hope's , , Cyclops' , , , , , employee of , | Relatives = Beatrice (mother); Lazarus (genetically engineered brother, possible deceased); Dr. Milo Thurman (husband, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Painted Lady, Schaefer Theater, New York City, New York; formerly abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Providence; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs (54 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = As results of her mutation, she has chalk white skin, and a black circle tattoo around left eye; half of her body and face burned and replaced with the Flowers of Krakoa | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, former mercenary and bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Mutant, briefly transformed into a Celestial | PlaceOfBirth = Project Armageddon Base, Everglades, Florida | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = X-Force #8 | Quotation = Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off after what you've done to me? | Speaker = Domino | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 1 23 | HistoryText = Early Years The woman who would become known as Domino was actually the result of a top-secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon, the clandestine super-soldier program Project Armageddon. There she was subjected to tests by Dr. Rossini, which included at one point being given a cat she named "Christmas". Domino was the only test subject to survive, but her "luck" power was deemed a failure to meet the project's goals. Domino's biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli, in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino eventually escaped from the Church and became a mercenary. Later, while working for the NSA, Domino was assigned to guard the genius Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let him roam free. Over time, Domino and Thurman fell in love and were married. Thurman had a thing for Dante's "Inferno" and called Dom "Beatrice". The two separated after a raid on the facility by AIM, with Milo believing Domino had been killed during the altercation. Six Pack Domino later became a member of the mercenary group the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack. Six Pack was led by the mutant mercenary Cable and Domino became intimate with him. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer and used Cable's orbiting space station, Graymalkin, as a means of teleporting, or "body sliding", in and out of situations. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and A.D.A.M. Unit Zero teleported away. Cable scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. Angry, Mr. Tolliver sent agents to kill Six Pack, but they were defeated. On another mission, Six Pack invaded a Hydra research facility in search of a stolen component. Once inside, Hammer accidentally triggered a fail-safe and Baron von Strucker's image appears everywhere, threatening to kill Six Pack, but they quickly retrieved the device and body slid out. Six Pack later found-out that they were working for A.I.M.. Feeling used, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe in Uruguay. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. Domino went her separate way. X-Force Sometime later, Mr. Tolliver abducted Domino, replacing her with the shape-shifting mutant Copycat, so as to spy on Cable’s activities. Domino was watched-over and abused by Pico Halfghanagan and kept locked away for more than a year, while Copycat lived her life. Arriving at Tolliver's base, Cable shot Pico and found Domino, in chains. After rescuing Domino, the pair battled Deadpool and Tolliver was seemingly killed in a helicopter explosion. As he teleported away, Cable requested Domino to track down X-Force. While searching for X-Force, Domino found Copycat and rounded-up Grizzly and Hammer, former members of Six Pack. The group found Cable, Kane, and G.W. Bridge, all former members of Six Pack and, after a brief battle, Domino again went her own way. After the loss of several squadmates, Cable asked Domino to join him as part of X-Force. Reluctant to work alongside people who knew Copycat as Domino better than her, Dom ultimately agreed. During her time with the X-Force, Domino came into conflict with Donald Pierce and Lady Deathstrike, who had captured Milo Thurman and were attempting to download his mind to a computer. Dom stopped the process, but it cost Thurman his life. Then, during Operation: Zero Tolerance, Domino was captured by a Prime Sentinel named Ekaterina Gryaznova. Domino had seriously injured Gryaznova three years previously while rescuing Dr. Rebecca Schuyler, when the robot Gryaznova had been piloting through a long distance cybernetic link was destroyed. As revenge for these acts, Gryaznova had Domino implanted with a neural blocker that interfered with her synaptic relays, effectively shorting out her power and her coordination. The experience left Domino shaken, and as a result, she chose to leave X-Force, believing she could be of no use to the team in her current condition. However, Dom was still very dangerous, proving it to herself by stopping a bank robbery single-handedly, which brought her to the attention of a federal agent. She also collaborated with Interpol to help take down a known criminal who was employing the services of the assassin known as Arcade to hire a new bodyguard. The assignment required her to fight a number of the world's top fighters, and also a former teammate, Shatterstar. Following this, Domino has a volatile run in with Cable at his new safe-house in Hell's kitchen, and an almost fatal encounter with the assassin Blockade, whose mind Cable vengefully wiped. After recovering from Blockade's attack, Domino was found by Jesse Aaronson, who helped her find Gryaznova in exchange for Dom's help in finding his brother. During the fight with the "Gryphon" (Gryaznova's new identity), Jesse used his power to disrupt machinery to disable Dom's implant. So far it has stayed off. They then rejoined X-Force. The FBI agent who had begun tracking Domino after the bank robbery she'd foiled finally caught up with her, but just as he was about to confront her, Dom was snatched out of the timeline by Halloween Jack, a refugee from the year 2099, who was fixated on Dom and tried to warn her about the impending death of her X-Force teammates. Dom ignored him and was returned to her normal timeline. Much later, after the High Evolutionary had temporarily removed the powers of all the mutants on the planet and X-Force recruited Pete Wisdom to teach X-Force, Dom left the team and disappeared. She resurfaced later, possessed by Aentaros, one of the malevolent spirits called the Undying. Aentaros planned to use Domino to kill Randall Shire, a mutant who was himself possessed by another Undying. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, Domino was defeated by Cable, who managed to immobilize her with a special weapon. When Cable defeated Aentaros and the Undying, Dom escaped from custody, and resumed her "merc" ways to make some cash. She was targeted for assassination by Marcus Tsung, a mutant with the power to murder, and so returned to X-Force for help. X-Force just barely managed to hold off Tsung, who was finally put down by Pete Wisdom's sister Romany, who also removed an alien symbiote from Dom's body. Dom remained with X-Force through the team faking their death after an LMD bomb almost killed them. However, when X-Force came upon a top-secret plot to use alien technology to recreate a planet-moving engine, they apparently could not stop the bio-engineered defenders of the facility. Only Domino got out, and the rest of X-Force was presumed dead following the explosion they set off, leveling the alien tech base. X-Corporation Shortly thereafter, Domino was recruited by Professor X into the X-Corporation, an organization intended to monitor mutant rights violations. Domino was set up in Hong Kong, but when her partner Risque was killed, she called in the X-Men. Together the mutants uncovered the truth behind John Sublime's "Third Species" movement -namely, that he was harvesting body parts from living mutants to create his U-Men- and freed the mutant named Xorn. On this mission, Domino sported a special contact lens, with laser and zoom functions, and probably a good deal more. Dom was also seen (with the no-longer deceased X-Forcers) at a press conference held by the new X-Force (led by Coach and the Orphan at the time). The Perfect Weapon During her solo period, Domino began to search for her mother, leading her to a secret base in Florida where she found a boy who had the same eye tattoo. The boy, Lazarus, was revealed to be her half-brother, and the true result of the Perfect Weapon program. Dom was then confronted by her mother, who led a fanatical group of quasi-priests who were against the project, and was forced to shoot her to save Lazarus's life. She then took Lazarus to the church she was raised in (though her mother subsequently abducted him from there). Domino then hooked up with Cable again, in his quest to find and destroy the new Weapon X Program and its secret Neverland base. New Six Pack Months later, when Cable unleashed and then purged the Facade virus all over the globe, she joined a new Six Pack team tasked with bringing Cable down. Cable did not stop the Pack's infiltration of his station, Providence, but also did not allow them to do any damage until Deadpool had neutralized his mental abilities. Domino and the Six Pack, however, were temporarily trapped in Cable's mind until Deadpool re-booted Cable's immune system with an infant Phalanx. Rumekistan Domino assassinated Flag-Smasher in Rumekistan, clearing the way for Cable to take over. She did not agree with his agenda. Civil War Domino led a revolt to free the 198, with her former teammates Shatterstar and Caliban. She left Six Pack, which disbanded again after that the majority of the members had been captured and deported from Rumekistan. She then joined Cable on Providence for a time, until a battle with the Hecatomb caused the island stronghold to sink into the ocean and Cable was presumed dead. The Punisher Domino was later recruited by her old friend G. W. Bridge to be, alongside Silver Sable and the Contessa, part of a new task force, this time against the Punisher. When a fake Punisher started targeting civilians, she was the only team member to believe in Castle's innocence. Rejoining X-Force After the Punisher stint, Domino found Wolverine and his new black ops team, X-Force in Tokyo and joined them in trying to capture Vanisher. Questions to Domino's authenticity were raised by X-23 when she failed to make a shot her powers should have assured. She was later injured during the confrontation with The Right, her reflexes and "luck" ability not saving her from a gun shot. Later on behalf of Wolverine, Domino was asked to stop in a cemetery to deliver flowers to a deceased loved one. While there she came across Spiral, Chimera and Lady Deathstrike who had dug up Kwannon's body. After a brief fight she wounded Chimera and the women teleported off with Kwannon's body. Domino managed to strike back by replacing Jean Grey's body before the Red Queen could take it as her host. Shortly afterword Domino accidentally saw Red Hulk transform, thus revealing his secret identity to her. Red Hulk attacked Domino, collapsing the building they were standing on, however she survived. Doc Samson informed Red Hulk of this and told him he must form a team to hunt down and kill Domino in 24 hours before she could tell anyone of her knowledge. The team, Code Red, tracked her down to a bar in Hell's Kitchen. Preparing to capture Domino, she revealed that the other people in the bar were all members of X-Force, who prepared to fight Code Red. Post-Regenesis Domino was assigned by Cyclops as a member of Storm's security-recon team, tasked with the responsibility of safeguarding Utopia from all foreign threats. She fought with them during the war against the Avengers. Back With X-Force After the events of Avengers vs. X-Men, Domino left Utopia like all the mutants who lived there. She later joined Cable's new X-Force group. Mercs for Money Domino had formed a second incarnation of the Mercs for Money which consisted of Gorilla-Man, Machine Man, and Masacre. When they arrived to help Deadpool when it came to freeing Negasonic Teenage Warhead from Umbral Dynamics, Domino stated to Deadpool that they arrived to help and that she was calling the shots on the Mercs for Money. Weapon X-Force Domino became one of the several mutants targeted by the resurfaced Weapon X as part of the organization's process to refine their mutant-hunting cyborgs. She was saved from a pair of Weapon X's hunting cyborgs by a time-displaced older version of Logan and Sabretooth, who were working together investigating Weapon X's attacks since they were also targets. Following the destruction of Weapon X, the team of mutants turned their alliance into a mutant-rescue squad, and started by taking back the name Weapon X. Throughout Weapon X's subsequent adventures, Domino developed a casual romantic relationship with Warpath. Quickly after Logan ceded field leadership to Sabretooth due to his ailing health, both Lady Deathstrike and Victor started planning to break off to become mercenaries. Domino expressed interest in joining them since she previously lamented the lack of payment, though this resulted in her and Warpath falling out, as well as his eventual departure from the team. After welcoming Omega Red to the team's ranks, Victor successfully shifted the team's modus operandi to become mercenaries, and the group was additionally rebranded as Weapon X-Force. The Posse After an encounter with Diamondback on a job, the two became close friends, and Domino formed a mercenary group called the Posse, together with her other close friend Outlaw. In one of their missions they were attacked by the mutant Adelbert Greywing who had been hired by someone called 'Topaz'. When Domino was thrown a surprise birthday party by Outlaw and Diamondback (and given a puppy as a present), she was attacked by the woman called 'Topaz', who was accompanied by an old man. After the attack on Domino, the old man started to regain his youth and he revealed that he was Prototype, a mutant that has been held at the Project Armageddon Facility alongside Domino when they were children. Prototype's mutant power interacted with Domino's in such a way that for every good thing that happened to Domino, he would be injured or prematurely age, but for every bad thing that happened to her, he would gain youth and strength. Prototype and Topaz tried to kill Outlaw and Diamondback, but Outlaw killed Prototype. Domino had travelled to Hong Kong to train with Shang-Chi, whom she had also pursued a romance with. There she was again attacked by Topaz, but was able to overpower and kill her, with the help of Outlaw and Diamondback. On a mission to retrieve an artifact, the Posse expanded to include Black Widow, White Fox, and Atlas Bear (although Black Widow only stayed for that mission). Krakoa After mutant sovereignty was decalred on Krakoa, Charles Xavier asked Domino to investigate a series of shell companies with financial ties to anti-mutant politicians and businesses. Following a lead to Seoul, Domino infiltrated a secret meeting but attacked them when they attempted to subject her to a blood purity test. She was overpowered, put in stasis, and partially flayed, with the the humans taking skin grafts from her to bypass Krakoa's defenses. | Powers = '''Probability Manipulation': Domino is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Domino were to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. Normally, Domino cannot consciously control her ability and the only way to activate it is to put herself in a position in which she could be harmed. She was practicing the cognitive control over her abilitiy for years and recently had shown a result of this training when she caused a lightning bolt to hit two Sentinels. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. | Abilities = Master Markswoman: Neena is extremely skilled in hitting her targets with effortless accuracy and sometimes uses her probability manipulation to make impossible shots. Master Assassin: As an assassin, Neena uses her martial arts skills, enhanced agility & reflexes, and marksmanship to assassinate her targets. Master Martial Artist: Neena is an highly skilled in significant techniques of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Expert Acrobat: Neena uses her enhanced agility to perform difficult acrobatic feats with no effort. | Strength = Normal human female that participates in intensive regular exercise | Weaknesses = Gallinophobia: Domino has a crippling fear of chickens. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various firearms and knives; staff that fires unspecified ammunition, can be used for balance when jumping, and is equipped with sensors. | Notes = * Domino's real name was eventually revealed as Neena Thurman. For a long time, she was called "Beatrice," a name that was a play on her luck powers, as Beatrice is derived from 'beatus,' the Latin word for 'lucky.' | Trivia = * If Domino was on a desert island, the piece of music she would pick would be Never Mind the Bollocks by the Sex Pistols. | Links = * List of comics with Domino as main character. * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Domino }} Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Utopians Category:Catholic Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Shooting Category:High Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Gallinophobia Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Scarred